Oh no, I'm falling for Helga
by Duskywhiterose
Summary: Helga, who left to live with her aunt in Vermont, is now 16, and has come back to Hillwood High for her junior year. And boy, has she changed! Arnold thinks so too. Rated for mild language and mild teenage hormone induced sexual references. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

"Miriam, let's go! It's 11:15! We were supposed to pick up Helga from the train station half an hour ago!" Bob Pataki yelled. Dang daughter of mine, he thought. When I finally got some peace around here with her gone... Bob got his overcoat and had forced one arm in when the phone rang. "Miriam, get the phone, will ya?" he hollered. No answer. "Miriam!"  
  
Silenece  
  
. "Mother, may I..." he trailed off, picking up the phone which just happened to be next to him. "Yeah?" he called into the receiver. "Oh, yeah. Sure no problem, get that customer of mine to stay on his butt, I'll be right there," he yelled happily and hung up. Just then, another thought occured to him. Helga! Big deal, Miriam can go pick up the girl. "Miriam!" he called, walking toward the kitchen. "My secretary just called. We have an old client who wants to buy a whole new mess of beepers. I gotta leave. You go pick up the kid, al-" he stopped. "Miriam?"  
  
As usual, Miriam was fast asleep, her head on the table next to the blender of smoothie. Why exactly she fell asleep drinking smoothies was still not clear. "Never mind, I'll just go call Olga," he said, unaffected by his wife's state. Quickly, he dialed His older daughter's cell phone number. At the ring tone, he thought he heard a phone ring. Bob looked at the cordless phone he was holding. Placing the earpiece back to his ear, he heard both the ring tone and phone rings again. He whipped around to see Olga's cell phone on the coffee table. "OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he yelled. Of all the days, Olga would forget her cell phone at home when he needed to call her the most.  
  
"Now what? I could just leave Helga there waiting, she probably won't mind. Then again, I promised myself when she comes back, I'd give this father- daughter thing a chance. But I can't miss out on this huge beeper deal!" he exclamied. Then a thought occured to him. Helga and Phoebe had remained best friends all these years. And he knew they still were friends, since that's what Olga told him. Olga was a french class student-teacher at Hillwood High (that's the name of the city where Arnold lives right? Hillwood? Anyway :p...). He could call Phoebe and ask her to pick Helga up from the station.  
  
Bob, you're a damned genius, he thought to himself, while looking for the little diary in which he kept the names of a few people and their phone numbers.  
  
End of chapter 1. What do you think so far guys? Hope you like it. And please continue 'cuz it gets better. Or so I hope. Oh and please tell me what you think, even if you don't like it so far. That way, if I'm in a good mood, I'll try to improve and if not... k, just kidding :p.  
  
NEXT STOP- Phoebe's place where Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe are working on their project. 


	2. Has she changed?

Right now, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald were working on their project on Cigarette smoking for Health class. Well, Arnold anyway. Phoebe too, if Gerald would stop whispering sweet nothings in her ear, causing her to giggle every now and then.  
  
"Guys, stop already! The project is due next week and we better finish this on time or else I'll do you good, Gerald," Arnold threatened. He ran his fingers through his thick, wavy, blonde hair and sighed. Arnold was no doubt one of the hottest guys in school. He knew that and had become somewhat smug about it, but hadn't let it get to his slightly football shaped head. He was still the sweet, goody-goody but now, at 17, he'd let people do what they wanted to, without him giving away advices like they were for free. He grew pretty tall too, a full 6 feet, which was surprising since he was the shortest kid in elementary.  
  
"And this project was for me and Phoebe only, what are you doing here anyway?" "Hey man, chill out," Gerald said smoothly. He gently tickled Phoebe under the chin, and she let out a little squeal. Both her and Gerald had become a sort-of item in school. Gerald no longer had that tall tower of hair and was in face slightly taller than Arnold, at 6'2, and VERY popular among the females too. Phoebe on the other hand, petite at barely 5'2 was quite pretty. Her black raven hair grew till her shoulders and she still wore those glasses that gave her a smart, sophisticated look.  
  
"So Phoebe, we're still on for Saturday night, right?" Gerald drawled. Arnold rolled his eyes as he applied some glue to a picture of two lungs, one healthy, and the other damaged from cigarette smoke. Gerald, couldn't have found a better girl then Phoebe, he admitted, but they really needed to finish this.  
  
Before Phoebe could reply, the phone rang. "Better answer that, Gerald," Phoebe smiled, and picked up the phone next to her. "Hello?"  
  
"Phoebe? It's me Bob Pataki, Olga's dad," Bob's voice sounded on the other line. "You busy?"  
  
"Mr. Pataki! How are you? No, I'm not really busy at all, is there soemthing wrong?" Phoebe found it strange for Mr. Pataki to call her, since he never had. Both Arnold and Gerald looked up from whatever they were doing at the mention of Big Bob's voice. "Yeah yeah, I'm great. Listen, I'm all tied up and I need you to pick Helga up from the Hillwood Train Station (couldn't think of some other name) immediately and-"  
  
"Helga's here?! At Hillwood?! Oh my gosh this is wonderful news! She never told me-" Arnold raised up an eyebrow at Helga's name. "Phoebe, you think you can come pick her up? I'm running a little late"  
  
. "Oh, Mr. Pataki, I'd love to but, I- well- see"  
  
"Great, thanks Phoebe!" Bob said.  
  
"But Mr. Pata-"  
  
He had hung up. "Guys Helga's coming! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! She didn't even tell me! This is so exciting! Oh wow, I can't belie-"  
  
"Wait a second, is this the same Helga Pataki? The bully? She's coming back after all these years?" Gerald asked incredulously. He never really liked Helga (duh).  
  
"Yes, Gerald, but Mr. Pataki wouldn't even let me finish. Both my parents have the car, how will I go get her?".  
  
"It's ok, Phoebe, I'll drive you there," Arnold said smiling. He, for some reason, wasn't too excited about seeing Helga again. She'd just call him football head and push him around. Even though he always knew there was more to the little girl with the unibrow and huge pink bow, than the outer bully she let everybody see, he never really knew what made her so mean. And after she left for Vermont, he soon stopped caring. He had other stuff to occupy his mind with, especially with Lila, during freshman year. Oh no. I don't want to think about THAT ever again...  
  
"Thanks Arnold, you're ever so sweet, " Phoebe exhaled a relieved sigh.  
  
"No probs, Phoebe," Arnold smiled. "What are friends for?"  
  
"Hey, if I had a car, Phoebe honey, I would drive you all over town. We'd go places you've never seen," Gerald said, winking at Phoebe.  
  
"Oh Gerald," Phoebe giggled again.  
  
"C'mon Guys we better go get Helga," Arnold got up and brushed the dust from the back of his jeans with his hands.  
  
"Helga. Man was she ugly. I wonder if she's the same with that caterpillah for an eyebrow, or skin and bones or.." Gerald trailed off, laughing.  
  
"Cut it out Gerald. She wasn't ugly. Maybe not pretty, but definitely not ugly. In fact, I've seen some sides of her you guys would rarely see. She isn't all that mean-spirited," Arnold said, somewhat defensively.  
  
"Calm down man, I was just stating a fact. Anyhow, who cares how she looks? I bet Phoebe has a picture of her, since she nad Helga wrote to each other. Right Phoebe honey?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Actually Gerald, I do," she turned around to get the picture of Helga from her closet. Then midway to the closet she stopped. She turned around and looked directly at Arnold, a smile playing at her lips. "Actually guys, I'd rather you see her for yourself".  
  
"If you say so Phoebe honey," Gerald said, getting up and putting an arm around her shoudler, leading her out the kitchen where they were doing the project."Coming Arnold?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go,". Why did Phoebe smile at me like that? Oh well. Whatever... 


	3. He loves me, he loves me not

Wow. Those were some pretty nice reviews guys (they liked me! They actually liked me! (giggling hysterically)). Anyways, here's chapter 3. And the whole thing is Helga's point of view. She's in the train (I've never sat in a train so people, please bear with me :)).  
  
  
  
The old man on the seat across from Helga let out a slight snore from under his huge mexican hat, causing her to look up from the book she was reading. Or re-reading. She had already finished the book during the train ride to Hillwood City. With a sigh, she put the book back in her old bag she had brought all her clothes in, straightened up and looked out the window. Pushing back a strand of golden hair behind her ear, her mind wandered back to when she was about to leave.  
  
Flashback. "Aunt Nancy WHAT?" a 10 year old Helga cried, dropping the little pink book she was furiously writing in on the carpet below. "You heard me little lady. Your aunt Nancy wants you to stay with her in Vermont. She doesn't think Miriam is able to handle a kid like you since she dri- uh- gets tired a lot and dozes off, and you're being quite a handful yourself," Bob said, standing at her doorway. No wonder she dozes off, Helga thought. Did Bob actually think Helga didn't know about the whiskey Miriam would add to the smoothies? Pssh. Just another one of his pretended "father-daughter caring" thing. "Look Dad, I can't go. My friends are here,". Well, Phoebe anyway. "And...", she trailed off, not being able to think of any other good reason to stay. Except the boy of her dreams... Arnold. Of course, she couldn't tell that to Dad. She liked Aunt Nancy. At least she took better care of Helga than her parents combined. "You and Phoebe can write to each other, now start packing, we take you to the train station tomorrow," Bob said, and walked out, shutting the door hard behind him. "But what about Arnold...?" she whispered, letting a drop of tear make it's way down her cheek. End of flashback.  
  
My dear, sweet Arnold, Helga thought, memorizing his cornflower hair, his football shaped head, his sweet thoughtfulness. Oh she could go on and on. But how would he look now? She knew he was at Ps 118 along with all their elemantary friends. She'd know all that through Phoebe's letters and emails. But she dared not ask Phoebe if Arnold was still with LILA. She'd rather see for herself, than have Phoebe tell her. She didn't know why but for some reason, she still hoped that Arnold would have missed her, that he might have been obsessed with her ever since she left. Helga old girl, that's just crazy wishful thinknig, she smiled wistfully. He probably did have a girlfriend and she would be none other than LILA. She sighed again. She wondered what Arnold would think of her when he saw her. She did go through a lot of changes in physical appearance. And then there was all that blossoming Mother Nature blessed upon her during puberty. One thing she'll never forget was how her friend, Bethel, in Vermont, got her to get her signature unibrow professionally tweezed at the salon. She smiled fondly at the memory.  
  
Flashback. "Oh Bethel, you're killing me!" a 13 year old Helga roared with laughter. She had just come back from the salon where her aunt had finally talked her into getting a hair-cut. The two stiff pig-tails she wore to school everyday got lots of snickers and teases by her classmates, especially the guys. So she finally agreed to it, thinking it wouldn't look much different than before. Helga got her hair trimmed and kept long bangs framing the sides of her face. Wow. That was a surprise. If it weren't for the unibrow, Helga wouldn't have even recognized the attractive young teen staring back at her in the mirror. When she finally went home, and then later, after lunch, to her friend Bethel's place, Bethel was shocked. And then, she suggested something Helga would never have done. "Helga, I swear, If you'd just separate those brows, you'd be the hottest girl in class. Trust me," Bethel said, already imagining Helga's face with two separate, thin brows. Helga scoffed. "Hah! Like THAT'S ever gonna happen. No way sister. This girl would rather stay with the brow than look all sissy and pretty," she said the word 'pretty' like it was a disease. "Besides," she continued. "I would NEVER pluck out my hair. That thing hurts! How can those stupid girls do it anyway?" (no offense to all the girls plucking their brows, i do it too. But this is Helga we're talking about :) ) "Ohhhhhh. So Helga's afraid of a little pain? Looks like you're secretly a sissy after all," Bethel said smugly, raising her eyes to look at Helga's reaction. This would get her good, she knew. And it did. Without saying anything, she grabbed Bethel by the arm, and next thing she knew, they were on their way to the salon. All the way, Helga grumbeled something about showing Bethel who the REAL sissy was, and that pain was nothing. She'd get rid of the caterpiller eyebrow for good. End of flashback.  
  
Helga chuckled. After she had looked at herself in the mirror, she was REALLY surprised. She had decided to keep her new look. Now Helga, 16, at 5'5, With long golden blonde hair, which caressed the counters of her curvy back, light brown eyes, and fair skin, was every guys dream, and every girl's nightmare. She was a little on the skinny side, even though she ate like a pig (don't you just hate those girls? it's just not fair, lol), but oh well, it doesn't matter. The only guy she wanted to impress was Arnold, and she knew he was probably taken. She sighed again. The train slowed to a stop. "Hillwood City! All out and watch your step!" the ticket person yelled (I told you I've never been on a train). We're here! Helga thought excitedly. She stepped off the train and drew in the gentle, cool breeze that welcomed her. I'm home... she thought to herself, feeling a wave of emotion pass through her. Mother Nature also threw in some mushy feelings inside Helga at 12. "Where's Bob and Miriam?" Helga wondered out loud. Not a sign of them. Olga wasn't there either. Good. The first person Helga wanted to see didn't include her annoying older sister. Well, Helga, did you actually expect your folks to be on time? Bob doesn't even remember you, no doubt. She rolled her eyes. Walking toward the little refreshment bar next to the station, Helga decided she needed a little caffiene and sugar to boost up her energy. She ordered a large Coke, and sat at one of the tables. She could feel the eyes of the young male attendant behind the bar follow her to her table, but she didn't care. She had long given up on stares. After a while, Helga looked at the clock on the wall behind her. Five minutes to ten! Criminey, where were her parents? Didn't they know what time to pick her up?! That does it. Helga scooped up her old duffel bag, and walked out of the little bar. Bob is going to get a piece of my mind when I get home, she thought, seethed.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's chapter 3. Next chapter, Helga bumps into Phoebe and the gang, and that's when Arnold can't keep his eyes off Helga. Remember, R & R! 


	4. The fragile girl

Here's chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews guys, I feel so proud of myself now, *sob*. Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe are at the train station, a little distance from the doorway of the bar where Helga's waiting for her folks.  
  
  
  
"So, where is she?" Arnold asked Phoebe. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, and puffed his cheeks full of air, before blowing it out slowly. All he could think about was their Health project. We really should be getting done with our work... I wish that Gerald could control his flirts for a little while so me and Phoebe could complete this before the deadline, he thought, looking at Gerald, a little irritated. He was his best friend and all, but that didn't mean he couldn't get on his nerves. Gerald looked back at Arnold, and grinned widely as if reading his mind. He wrapped his arms around tiny Phoebe's waist and said, in a loud dramatic whisper, "No need to get jealous, Arnold my man. Just 'cuz I got a girl like Phoebe with me, and you have none, don't mean you gotta bitch with people like that. Ain't my fault if I got girls after me and you don't," he said, winking at Arnold. Arnold had to laugh at this. Man, Gerald was just too much. Phoebe looked as if she might burst out with excitement. She barely acknowledged Gerald's arms around her. "This is exhilerating. Won't Helga be surprised when she finds us instead of her parents?" Phoebe gushed. Arnold smiled. He knew how close she and Helga were. "Well, I don't see her anywhere," he said, looking around hime again. "If we're lucky, maybe the train crashed," Gerald mumbled. Phoebe just glared at him until he mumbled an apology. Arnold chuckled. "It's 11:55. Where could she be?" Phoebe asked, squinting to see the last few passengers getting out of the train. "Maybe she just got tired of waiting and left," Arnold suggested. "Or maybe she just- never mind." Gerald stopped after he got another look from Phoebe. "How about if we split up? We can go look for her, and that would probably be the fastest way. We'll meet up back here, infront of the bar, in 15 minutes. Sounds good?" "That's a great idea," Phoebe exclaimed. "Yeah, cool one man," Gerald cut in. "You look around here, while I take Phoebe and go around the back. To look for Helga of course," Gerald said, with a wink to Arnold. Arnold just roleld his eyes with a smile. That Gerald. "'K, meet here in 15!" Arnold called to the other two, who were already sprinting to the other side. Arnold jogged slowly away from the entrance of the bar, to the area where the passengers climbed into the train (whatever, lol). Nope, no sign. He stood there for a few seconds. He felt a tiny wave of nostalgia fianlly hitting him. Helga. He almost felt something for Helga. Just before she left, he was starting to get fond of her. The way she'd throw spitballs at him, called him football head. He was growing used to it too. But when she left, he really didn't feel so sad about it. Why would he? His bully was leaving. Only after a few days did he start to miss those spitballs. He almost forgot about her too. Until two years ago...  
  
Flashback. A 15 year old Arnold lay on top of a 14 year old Lila, making out passionately. The annoying ring of the phone next to him sounded shrilly. Moving away, he exhaled his annoyance and reached for the phone. Lila pulled his face back down to hers with her hands. "Oh Arnold, just leave it alone. We're having oh so much fun," Lila whispered kissing him again. Arnold almost gave in. With a smile, he broke the kiss. "I know Lila, but I better get that. It could be important," Arnold said, picking up the phone. "Oh, fine!" Lila spat and got up from the bed, straightening out her clothes. Rolling his eyes, a little annoyed at Lila's behavior, he said "Hello?", a little breathless from the make-out session. No answer. "Hello?" he repeated. Silence. Just as he was about to hang up, a familiar female voice said simply, "Arnold". "Yes, this is Arnold. Who is it?" "I.. um.. it's me," said the girl. "Well, me who?" he asked, a little irritated (this isn't one of those knock knock jokes). "It's me. Helga." "Wh.. Helga? Helga Pataki?" he asked, a little surprised. He noticed Lila looking at Arnold with interest. "Yes Arnold" She said. "I just-". "Wow, long-time-no-chat. How are you doing? Any reason you called?" "Yes Arnold," she said. She sounded a little nervous. "I just wanted to tell you that... well... I, um..". "Come on Helga, you can tell me," Arnold asked gently. Helga sounded nervous, maybe even a little afraid. Silence. "Helga?". "I just wanted to say that-" "Yes?" "THAT YOU'RE A STUPID JERK, AND I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID FOOTBALL HEADED WIERDO! YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN!" Helga yelled. What??? "But Helga, you're the one who called me-" Silence. She had hung up on him. Why am I still surprised? Arnold thought to himself. Whatever. He reached for Lila again. End of flashback.  
  
What did she want to say? Arnold thought to himself. Now that he thought about it, he was sure Helga wanted to say something. But what? Maybe I'll ask her when I see her, he decided. As he turned around, finally giving up on finding Helga and retreating back to the entrance of the bar, he saw something that practically took his breath away. A beautiful girl. Not just any beautiful girl. A girl with natural beauty, someone who wasnt encrusted in pounds of makeup. Actually, she wasn't wearing any makeup. Her long, thick, straight hair flew slightly in the wind as she seemingly hurried out of the bar. Arnold just stood there, his mouth hanging open slightly. As he watched, the gir lwalked towards him, but of course, she didn't really see him. Arnold thought maybe he should say something to this gorgeous creature. Just as he was about to raise his hand in a small wave, he saw a jerk, standing at a little distance from him, leaning on a rail. "Hey sexy," the jerk drawled. "Ooooh, you'd be a good eyepopper in my bed. What say, you and me hop on my bike, and i show you some REAL pleasure?". "In your dreams," the girl snorted, still walking. The guy just walked in front of her, and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Baby, I'm not askin'. I'm tellin'. Let a REAL man show you how to have some fun," he slurred. Arnold was getting mad now. He had to do something. "Hey asshole!" he yelled out. "Why don't you just get the fu-". Before he could finish, the girl had kicked the guy in the shin- hard. Then when the guy doubled over in pain, Helga reached up, (the guy was a good 6'4) and smashed her fist into the guy's jaw. Arnold was taken back by her strangth. For a delicate looking 16 year old, she sure was strong! The guy fell to his hands and knees on the floor, spitting out a tooth. Then he got up and walked, practically ran away. The people around them resumed their daily work and walked away. He was still in shock at what happened when the girl pushed her golden hair behind her ears and picked up her duffel bag. When she got up, she looked at him, since he was in front of her, and gasped. "Arnold?!" she asked softly. She knows me??? "Yes," he said, surprised myself. H stared into her light brown eyes, something about her strikingly familiar. But what? "Arnold, I...," she started. "HELGA?!" Arnold heard Phoebe scream. Helga? The girl turned around and shrieked. "Oh my God! Pheebs, is that YOU?!" The two friends ran towards each and hugged, jumping up and down. Helga? "I can't believe-". "Neither can I!". "I wasn't expecti-". "Me too!". "Oh god!". Behind Phoebe, Gerald stood at a little distance. He had the same expression on his face, except his mouth hung bigger than Arnold's. Still with that expression, he turned to look at Arnold. Helga? "Pheebs, I wanted to surprise you about me coming back, my dad told you?". "I know, and he told me that-".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Helga??  
  
  
  
Like it so far guys? Tune in for chapter 4, when all four get together, and sparks start to fly between Arnold and Helga. But what will Helga do? Get all lovey dover, or play hard-to-get, just to get back at him for all those years unnoticed? R&R people! :) 


	5. Same old Helga

I do not own Hey Arnold! Ok, that's done.  
  
  
  
Helga? "I can't believe Bob never came to pick me up. Wait a second, why am I even surprised?" Helga seethed, talking to Phoebe, her back towards Arnold. "But my dad didn't even remember my coming back was a surprise to you, Phoebe! He just forgot the whole thing, as usual, and called you?".  
  
This can't be helga, Arnold thought. She's... she's so beautiful. She looks so innocent...  
  
"Yes Helga. Mr Pataki apparently had some important business to attend to," Phoebe said. Helga just snorted softly. "Looks like I surprised you instead, Helga." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad to be back Pheebs. I missed you. Even the losers," Helga said, sticking her thumb back at Arnold, then pointing her finger to Gerald. She lowered her neck to the side, looking up into Gerald's face, who still stood behind Phoebe. "Hey Geraldo, how's it doing? Too bad I can't call you tall hair boy anymore," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Nice to see you too Helga," Gerald said in a fake syrupy sweet voice. "Not," he mumbled under his breath, his voice inaudible to the others. Even though he admitted Helga looked really sweet, there was no telling if she had really changed from being a bully. He didn't want to find out.  
  
Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, she finally turned around to look at Arnold. Arnold drank in her loveliness. She looked absolutely radiant in old jean capris and a peach-colored spaghetti strap top, with a white sweater tied around her waist, and an old pair of sneakers. "Hey Helga," he said. This is unbelievable. Her face isn't even contorted in disgust the way it used to be when she was being mean. Maybe she did change. She really is beautiful, he thought with a silent sigh.  
  
Helga smirked. "Hey football head, how's it going?" Helga asked with a laugh.  
  
Nope, same old Helga.  
  
Before he could answer, she continued, "And what's with the shirt? Is it dress down day or something?". She laughed louder.  
  
He almost wished he had worn something better. Almost.  
  
"Look who's talking Helga. Look's like a few years in Vermont with your aunt didn't actually show you how to act more lady-like," Arnold said, smirking himself. Helga's eyes just widened. O yeah, Helga, This time, I won't let anything you say get to me.  
  
"Hey football head, I-".  
  
"Helga, let's go to my place," Phoebe cut in, before Helga could bash my brains out. "Me and Arnold are doing a project for our Health class, and he wants to finish it by tomorrow".  
  
"A project? Already? Criminey Phoebe, it's been only 2 weeks since school started!" Helga exclaimed.  
  
"If you're lucky, you'd probably get somebody else for Health, but I doubt it. We have just two Health teachers, and there appears to be a high possibility that you might get hi-".  
  
"Yeah, yeah Pheebs, let's get a move on already." Helga said, laughing lightly. "Coming Geraldo?" she looked back at Gerald.  
  
"The name's Gerald. G-E-R-A-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What about you footballhead?"  
  
"It's my car Helga".  
  
"Oh great, he'd probably still have his grandpa's old Packard. Geez, didn't it broke down already? I am not getting into that dirty, filthy ratty old car," Helga said, somewhat arrogantly.  
  
"What's the matter, Helga? Afraid you'd mess up your pretty little outfit?" Arnold snickered.  
  
For a minute, Helga stood there staring at Arnold. A few seconds passed by. It felt like a staring contest, with the loser being the first one to look away. Helga thought of a scathing comeback, but when she looked at the small smirk creeping at the corner of Arnold lip, she blushed and looked away. Pataki, you're losing your fierceness, she mentally scolded herself. She grabbed Phoebe by the arm and practically dragged her towards the parking lot., where she could see Arnold's car in the distance.  
  
Arnold found himself smiling like a doofus, staring after the girls who had started talking animatedly again. Gerald came up from behind and slightly pushed Arnold's arm. "Hey man, whatcha lookin' at? Man that Helga Pataki, sure grew into a hot woman. But hey, I'm stickin' to my sweet Phoebe. Look's like you'll have a bad headache all two years, Arnold. Hey Arnold, when we get back to Phoebe's do you think she'll....".  
  
Arnold tuned out Gerald as he looked at Helga's back, still half smirking, half smiling. Au contraire, Gerald, Arnold thought mischeviously. I think it'll be a fun two years. 


	6. An accident

Me-no-own-Hey Arnold! Lalalala...  
  
  
  
The ride back to Phoebe's in Arnold's car was a quiet one for Helga. Most of the time, Gerald and Phoebe did most of the talking. Well, flirting was more like it. They sure make a cute couple, Helga thought. Gerald sat up front while Phoebe and Helga sat in the backseat. Phoebe and Gerald filled Helga in on the six years she'd missed. Gerald still didn't like Helga much, but at least she was a little tolerable. He was willing to treat her like a real human being- for Phoebe's sake. Arnold would talk a little while keeping his eyes on the road. Every now and then he would glance at Helga through his rearview mirror. Helga would notice him and blush slightly, looking out the window for a while.  
  
Oh my sweet, sweet Arnold, how you've changed, Helga thought to herself. After she'd slugged that asshole good, and bent down to pick up her bag, she got up, staring straight into her beloved's eyes. The way Arnold's emerald green eyes, locked onto her face, as if recognizing, but still not being able to quite place the person he was seeing. And that shirt! She'd meant to compliment how the teal color offsetted the emerald sparkle in his eyes. But she couldn't. She never could. Why Helga, why, she wailed. Facing back to the front, she noticed Arnold looking at her through the little mirror again. This time she scowled. He quickly averted his gaze, a light blush creeping up his neck.  
  
When they finally got to Phoebe's place, the gang walked up the stairs and into the kitchen straight. Helga swung open the fridge for a drink, peering inside. "Pheebs, don't you got anything other than diet stuff?" Helga called out to her friend who was still in the den.  
  
"I think we've got some sweetened iced tea in the back Helga!".  
  
"Hmmm. Guess that'll have to do for now. Hey footballhead, want some?" she said after sipping a little.  
  
"Nah, I don't care much for iced tea," he said, sitting on one of the chairs, and sorting out some construction papers. Helga hoisted herself up on the counter, looking at Arnold. He's so handsome... who could have thought this sweet loveable football headed kid would turn into such a hottie? "So, how did you like Vermont?" Arnold asked, not looking up.  
  
"It was ok, kind of cold, but hey, I like the cold. Nice people. I liked it there. The best part was, no football headed geeks," Helga said. Shut up, you idiot, she scolded herself. Arnold looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Helga.".  
  
She jumped down from the counter and walked over to Arnold. Just being near him gave her goose bumps. She leaned at the back of his chair, getting the chance to inhale the shampoo he used. Wow, he smells so good! "So whatcha doing?".  
  
"Just working on a project for Health." Helga moved infront of him and with her arms pushed herself on top of the table. She bent down a little to see the picture of what looked like a lung Arnold was drawing.  
  
He is such an artist, thought Helga, admiring his work. Just compliment him, will you? "Nice picture Arnold. What's it supposed to be? A big giant brown blob?" Helga guffawed. At that, she bit her tongue.  
  
"You know what Hel-" Arnold looked up, angry. He hadn't noticed Helga sitting in front of him on the table, and when he did, he found himself staring right at her chest. She was leaning forward slightly and that revealed a hint of cleavage. His comeback died in his throat. Look away, moron! he mentally chided himself. He was still staring at her... assets, when Helga looked at him and caught him staring!  
  
"Stop staring at me you little pervert!" she said, a little too loudly. Her hand automatically flew up to cover the top of her shirt.  
  
Arnold was completely flustered. "Well if you hadn't parked your butt next to my project and leaned your 'stuff' directly in my face, maybe I would have!" he shouted back.  
  
Helga's mouth dropped open. Who could have thought Arnold would ever fight back to me? He was actually staring.... snap out of it Helga! She jumped off the table and in doing so, her hand accidentally knocked down the bottle of iced tea that was on the table.  
  
Oh my...  
  
Arnold got up so fast he knocked the chair over. There it was, a huge wet spot on his, uh, privates. His eyes almost popped out of his head. "What the...!".  
  
She couldn't help it. It happened so suddenly and Helga just burst out laughing.  
  
At Arnold's outburst, Phoebe and Helga rushed into the kitchen (wonder what they were doing in the den so long ;) ). Arnold's face was flushed with anger and embarassment. Phoebe too turned a little red in the face but couldn't help grinning. Gerald doubled over in laughter. "Arnold, that was quite an accident. Man, couldn't you have held it in till you reached the bathroom?"  
  
"Shut up, Gerald! You KNOW it was iced tea!" Arnold bellowed. "And you!" he said, looking at Helga. "I know you did it on purpose!".  
  
"I did not!" Helga yelled back. "Not MY fault football head is so clumsy!".  
  
"Hey, you were the one who spilled it!".  
  
"Oh, so now it's my fault?! That does it. I don't need to stick around for Hair-boy to blame his "accidents" on me!" Helga grabbed her sweater and duffel bag. "I'll call you tonight, Phoebe," she called lightly, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Ok Helga, bye!" Phoebe said, giggling.  
  
"I don't believe her! Why does she always have to go around picking on me?" Arnold said, in a resigned voice.  
  
Phoebe smiled at the comment while tearing a couple of napkins for Arnold and cleaning the mess on the floor. After all, she was the only one who knew why (we don't count).  
  
Chapter 6. Next chapter, Helga goes to school. 


	7. First day of school

I do not own Hey Arnold! God this is getting tiring...  
  
  
  
"Thanls for the ride, DAD," Helga called out as she walked towards the stairs leading up to the main school building. She wasn't sure if the bus route included her street, so she decided to get a ride with her dad on his way to work. Her parents had seemed happy when she got home. She wasn't sure if they were just pretending. She knew Olga wasn't. The moment she stepped in, Olga almost snapped her in two with a big bear hug. Helga didn't feel as irritated as she usually did. She smiled.  
  
"No problem, Olga. Make sure you catch the bus next time. I'm late for work," he caleld out cheerfully.  
  
"It's HELGA, Dad." Apparently he didn't hear her. He drove off in his military-type jeep.  
  
Slowly walking up the stairs, Helga made sure she looked alright. Dressed in a pair of simple looking flared jeans, and a pink halter top, with a grey hooded jacket, her long hair flowing loose down her back. and her old pair of sneakers ( I have a thing about how each character is dressed ), she decided she looked ok. Hey, it doesn't look as fancy as what Princess Rhonda might wear- if she's still here that is- but I look presentable. Besides, it's not like I want to impress anybody.  
  
Except Arnold maybe.  
  
She looked at her watch: 8:15. School didn't start till 9. There weren't many people so she decided to sit on the steps and wait for somebody she actually recognized. Studying her nails, she thought about what happened 2 days ago, on Saturday. It was an accident, and well, sort of her fault. Maybe she should have just apologized. She almost did too the other day, picking up the phone and almost dialing his number. Her ego got the better of her.  
  
She saw a bus pull up at the bus circle, and a stream of kids poured out. No Arnold there, she thought, growing slightly impatient. Tapping her feet, she looked at her watch again. Criminy! 8:27. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Whatcha doin' out here all alone?".  
  
She turned around to find Gerald, a school bag over one shoulder and the other hand shoved into his pocket. He looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again! You startled me!" Helga exclaimed.  
  
"So the mighty Helga got frightened?".  
  
"I said startled, not frightened," she rolled her eyes. She looked at the bus as it drove out into the main road. "You're the only one in that bus Geraldo?".  
  
"Yeah. Sucks 'cuz I can't be with my Phoebe for a while," Gerald said, a far-away look in his eyes.  
  
Helga snorted. "Since when did you and Phoebe hook up, Geraldo?" Helga asked, with an amused expression on her face.  
  
"Last year. It happened when we were at the library and she-".  
  
"Hey, who said I wanted to hear your story, Bucko? Don't get all mushy on me," Helga interrupted. Well, I do want to know more, but I'll ask Pheebs myself.  
  
Gerald just stood there. Then shrugging, he said "You've changed Helga,".  
  
"So I've heard Geraldo.".  
  
"An' you kinda lost your touch too. You don't seem as mean as in the fourth grade." he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Hey, I'm as mean and bad buddy, I just don't waste it on chuckleheads like you!" she pointed her finger on Gerald's chest.  
  
"Whatever you sat Helga, whatever you say.".  
  
"So when does Phoebe get here?".  
  
"Any minute. It usually comes 15 minutes before class starts. She and Arnold are in the same bus.".  
  
My sweet, Arnold. I have yet another reason to wait for you, to get a glimpse of your handsome football headed face while waiting for Phoebe every morning. Oh cruel fate. Must I always see you from afar, with a long gaze, while you return none of your own with an expression that matches my longing for you? Oh Arnold, my beloved, my soul my...  
  
"She's here," Gerald said suddenly.  
  
"Arnold's here?! Where??" Helga looked wildly for Arnold.  
  
"Helga, I was talking about Phoebe," Gerald said, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Of course! I knew that! What makes you think I was thinknig about A- Arnold?".  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
Idiot...  
  
"Yo Gerald," Arnold called out, climbing up the stair, Phoebe by his side. They did their little handshake, then Arnold turned his eyes to look at Helga. He scowled. Helga decided to pretend she didn't see him while she and Phoebe exchanged a quick hug.  
  
"So how do you like it so far, Helga?" She asked.  
  
"It's great Pheebs, I haven't checked out the inside yet. I was waiting for somebody to show when Geraldo came out of nowhere and startled me," she said, jerking a thumb back at Gerald. Gerald just snorted.  
  
"Hello Gerald. Are you ready for our English class?" Phoebe said with a flirtatious smile.  
  
Gerald grinend back. "With you Phoebe, I'm always ready,". Helga rolled her eyes.  
  
"See you at lunch Helga! We'll be by the soda machines." Phoebe called back to Helga before disappearing behind the glass doors with Gerald.  
  
"Well Helga, I guess I better get to class too," Arnold said, somewhat stiffly. He awkwardly shifted his eyes from Helga's face to the doors. "Where are you going?".  
  
"Not that it's any of your business football head, but I have to go to the councilling office to get my schedule," Helga said, trying to sound mean as usual.  
  
"Well, do you want me to show you where it is?".  
  
He actually offered to walk me there! So sweet! Helga thought dreamily. Say yes, you moron, say yes!  
  
"Why would I EVER want to walk around with a football headed geek like you by my side?!" She said disdainfully.  
  
"Hey, I was only trying to be nice! I'm outta here!" Arnold yelled, getting some attention from other students walking to their classes. He walked away quickly.  
  
She stared at his back, slowly vanishing behind the doors. Helga you are such an idiot. Here this sweet poor boy is willing to forgive you for spilling tea on his clothes and what do you do?  
  
She sighed and walked up the stairs. 


	8. Cat Fight

Thanks for all those nice reviews guys :) Besides, there are other stories out there better than mine. Most of these plots are taken from my own personal experiences and old, OLD stuff I've read. Anyways, I'm sure you're not here to read my ramblings, but the story. And so, I give you Chapter 8.  
  
  
  
She wasn't exactly sure where the cafeteria was, but as soon as the bell rang for lunch, she decided to just follow the flock of students who were apparently heading for the lunch room, hungry for food and gossip. On the way, she found the girl's restroom and decided to do a quick checkup. Pushing the door open, Helga heard voices coming from the stalls. "Oh Rhonda, you're just ever so amusing!" a very familiar, annoying voice shrilled. She walked towards one of the sinks, and whipped out her brush, brushing with quick strokes. As she was about to put the brush back in, the two toilets flushed and walked out two of the most fashionably dressed and beautiful girls she had ever seen. One was a girl with shoulder-length raven black hair, and brown eyes. She was dressed in tight black jeans and a skin-tight red sleeveless shirt, with pink roses printed on it, and red and black platforms. She looked sexy, without looking slutty. There was an air of confidence around her, especially by the way she laughed, and held herself. As for the other girl...  
  
Dressed in a black mini-skirt, which Helga thought, would have easily passed as a hairband, and a dark green spaghetti strap top (which was a little too low for Helga's taste), with strappy black heels, and her shoulder length brown hair tied in a high pony-tail, her ice-blue eyes glittered in amusement at whatever the other girl had just said. They stepped towards the sink, each girl on Helga's side. Helga decided to ignore the two as she packed up her stuff. Rhonda finally noticed the blonde and flashed her million dollar smile.  
  
"Hey, aren't you in my History class?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"Yup".  
  
"You know, you look strikingly familiar. I'm not sure, but I may have seen you somewhere before. Did you go to PS 118?" Rhonda asked, furrowing her brow.  
  
"Sure did Princess Rhonda. I'm the bully with the unibrow. Remember? Helga?" Helga said, smiling, surprised at her own niceness.  
  
"Helga? I don't... wait a sec. Helga... Helga! Helga Pataki? Oh my gosh!" Rhonda squealed. She pounced on Helga with a hug. Helga just laughed.  
  
"Knock it off Rhonda, before your precious reputation gets soiled by hanging around a tough meanie has-been" Helga said, punching Rhonda lightly on the arm.  
  
"Ouch that hurt," Rhonda teased back. "You've certainly grown beautiful Helga. I'm glad you got rid of the caterpiller brow! It was hideous!" Rhonda shivered.  
  
"Thanks princess, like I need anybody to remind me,".  
  
"Ooh, cold! Same old Helga there," she said, smiling.  
  
Behind them, the other girl cleared her throat, a little loudly.  
  
Lila...  
  
"No, I didn't forget YOU Lila," Helga turned around, adopting a disinterested expression on her face. "I see you're not the same old, "ever so sickeningly sweet" Lila, are you?".  
  
"Time's change, Helga. And besides, look at this," she said, turning around in a seductive way. Out of the corner of her eye, Helga saw Rhonda roll her eyes. "You think with this ever so delicious body, I'd let guys slip away 'cuz they see a plain old country girl instead of the sexy, wild woman in front of them?".  
  
"Slutty is more like it..." Helga muttered.  
  
"Mumble what you want for all I care. I've got the looks, the outfit, the body AND the men. And what have you got Helga?" she sneered.  
  
"My reputation of not being called a whore to start with. See you later, Rhonda," Helga scooped up her bag and headed out for the cafeteria.  
  
"Bye Helga! Nice meetin-"  
  
Rhonda was cut off by Lila. "Think what you wan't, Pataki. Just wait till I walk into the cafeteria. This outfit will knock those guys dead, bitch!" Lila screamed.  
  
That does it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. With her hand on the door, the door opened half-way, and her back to Lila, she said, "Yeah Lila. It just screams DESPERATE". She let the door shut behind her but not before hearing Lila's angry screams and yells. She smirked.  
  
Looking at her watch, she broke into a jog. She had already wasted 15 minutes in the bathroom. Oh great, she thought. Now I'm lost. She noticed a guy, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and jean shorts and long tangled up hair, walking towards her. She walked up to meet him and asked "Excuse me, could you tell me where the cafeteria is?".  
  
The guy's head bobbed up and down like it was set on spring, and it seemed as if he couldn't stand still. He kept shifting from one foot to the other. "Dude, the lunch room's, like, right here," he said in a deep surfer accent. He pointed to a door three feet away from where they were standing where the words "cafeteria" spelled out on a brass plate over the double doors. The dude walked away, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh..".  
  
She pushed open the doors and the intense heat suddenly smothered her. The huge room was packed with people, leaving almost no tables empty. She searched for the soda machines, and finally found it after a group of goths who had been blocking it, moved out of the way. There stood Arnold, leaning against the soda machine, staring up at the clock on the wall in front of him. When he looked away, and saw her, he smiled. Seeing this, Helga found herself smiling back. Suddenly, his smile turned into a smirk.  
  
Helga decided to ignore his sudden change of mood. "Where's Phoebe and Geraldo?" she asked, searching around the room.  
  
His expression still hadn't changed from the smirk. "They got tired of waiting, and found a table outside. I told them I'd wait for you here. The two of them have grown pretty close, don't you think?".  
  
"Yeah. Can't believe I've missed out on so much. When did this happen anyway?" My sweet Arnold! He was actually waiting for me!  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you about it later. C'mon, I'm starving. We better get something to eat. Just got 20 minutes more left.". Arnold threaded his way smoothly to the front of the room. Helga just followed, her gaze fixed on his cute rear. As she read the menu, today, being Monday, was Mexican Food day. Taco's, Burritos, Nachos, etc. Only, not as good tasting as the ones you get in restaurants, but it'll do. When they got in line, Arnold turned to Helga. "So what took you so long?".  
  
"Oh, I just had a run-in with Princess Rhonda and Lila. I don't believe how she's changed! What was really surprising was the way she was so sweet to me. And that Lila? Wow! What's her deal, Arnoldo? I mean what did I miss?" Helga laughed.  
  
She noticed Arnold looking away. "So you met Lila?".  
  
"Uh, YES, didn't I just say that football-head?". Helga said. He didn't answer. "Anyhoo, did you check out the clothes she was wearing? I mean she practically had "Trying Too Hard" stamped on her forehead. But I'm sure she's probably driving you crazy with the way she looks now. You know, since you went gaga for her in elementary?" Helga almost gagged.  
  
Arnold just stood, there, silent. Maybe you went too far, insulting his girl like that, Helga thought to herself. She decided to apologize this time. "Hey Arnold, I'm sorry, k? I know she's your girl and all, but that doesn't mean I have to pretend I like her or whatev-".  
  
"She's not my girlfriend Helga." Arnold said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
What??  
  
"But.. I thought.. you liked her.. what's going on here?" Helga demanded, confused, yet hopeful at the same time.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," he repeated. Looking at Helga a little more closely, he added, "Do you think I would choose trash like that to be my girl?". Helga didn't answer. Instead, her hand instinctively reached into her pocket and wrapped around the little heart-shaped locket with Arnold's picture in it (she had replaced the childhood picture with the one Phoebe had mailed to her 2 months before she moved back to Hillwood). Maybe, just maybe I have a chance with Arnold after all, she thoguht hopefully. "I dumped her a year ago, Helga. People do change over time, but she changed for the worse," he said quietly, still looking into her face intently. Helga gazed back, as if in a trance. Finally, shaking her head slightly, she smiled widely and punched his arm slightly, trying not to look into his eyes.  
  
"Well, Bucko, you finally saw the real her, I see. Guess you're different from the other guys if you didn't fall for that cheap piece of-" Helga stopped. I'm insulting her way too much. Arnold might think I may have had something really against her to insult her so much, even if that bitch deserved it. Shut up you doofus! "Well you know what I mean".  
  
"Helga, I don't fall for such girls. I never did. That's why I left her when she started seeing other guys, dressing so cheap... I don't know Helga. The way I left her, it just seemed that it was nothing more than a crush. I never loved her. And I guess she was just using me to fill in till she got her next flavor of the month," he said, staring at the floor.  
  
Poor Arnold, she thought sadly. He must have really cared for her. And she just played around with my beloved, just took advantage of him? Then, thinking she was being too mushy for her own good, she shoved Arnold slightly, since the line had moved a great deal.  
  
"Quit pushing me!" Arnold said, though, looking a little more jovial than he did three seconds ago. Helga didn't say anything. They both grabbed nachos, Arnold a can of Coke, and Helga grabbed some cranberry juice. They paid for their lunch money, and headed towards one of the empty tables. As soon as they sat, Phoebe and Gerald came up, arm in arm, and stopped behind Helga.  
  
"Helga the Horrible," he muttered, loud enough for Helga to hear. She knew Gerald was just fooling around.  
  
"We were waiting for you guys. What took you so long?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, I just met up with someone. C'mon, sit down, I wanna hear about how you guys hooked up and all," Helga said, sipping her juice.  
  
As they sat down, Gerald next to Arnold and Phoebe next to Helga (Arnold was facing Helga), the doors opened, and almost half the cafeteria, whooped, and whistled, and cat-called. Without turning around to see who it was, Arnold just rolled his eyes, and opened the can of coke. Looking up from Arnold, she saw the cause of so much excitement in the room : Lila and... Ruth?? She looked incredulously back at Arnold and mouthed the word "Ruth?" to him. He just snorted (people in my fanfics sure love to roll their eyes and snort, don't they?).  
  
Lila walked down the steps into the main room, a scantily-clad Ruth on one side, and apparently Wolfgang, on her other, his arm around her tiny waist. The little group around them, mostly consisting of boys who worshipped the groung she walked on, were in a an animated little chatter, laughing every two seconds. Lila laughed her fake, sweet laughter at whatever Wolfgang whispered in her ear, until she saw Helga Pataki sitting with Arnold. She abruptly held up a hand, and the laughter around her immediately stopped. Her eyes narrowed to little slits as she looked at Helga. Slowly, she made her way to the little group of four.  
  
Oh great...  
  
"Uh, Arnold, don't look now, but your ex is walking this way, to our table," Gerald said, a disgusted look on his face. Of course, Arnold looked. Gerald knew he would.  
  
"Not again," Arnold said, exasperated. He looked back, and looked at Helga first, since she was sitting right infront of him. And the look on her face surprised him. A scowl would have looked perfectly normal on Helga, which explained the normal disgust she had for Lila. No. Her eyes were fixed onto the table, if she had stared anymore intently, she probably would have burned a hole through the wood. Her face was slightly flushed, and her eyes slightly narrowed. She was gripping the plastic bottle of juice in her hand so hard, she was starting to deform it. What's with her, Arnold wondered, a little worried about Helga's behavior.  
  
Lila walked up behind Arnold, and placed a hand on his shoulder, slightly massaging it. "Hey Arnold," she purred. With a swift motion of his hand, he pushed her hand away.  
  
"Get away from me, Lila," Arnold said calmly. He looked really uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh Arnold, you're just ever so rude," she drawled. She looked at Helga and smiled visciously. She knew Helga's little secret, when she wanted the part of Juliet in the school play. Chances were, by the way Helga was steaming, she probably still was crushing on Arnold. She moved closer to him.  
  
"Lila, why don't you crawl back to the dark hole you came from, and leave us alone?" Gerald said impatiently.  
  
Wolfgang was about to smash his fist in Gerald's face when Lila stopped him. "Believe it or not, Gerald, I don't have time for you. I just came to have a little chat with Arnold. So Arnold," she continued, looking at Arnold, "I was wondering if you could come over to my place tonight. I have to get ever so many notes from you, since I was out of town with Wolfgang..." she stopped for a moment to giggle "... for a week. And I know you'd want to come over Arnold cuz you're still not over me," She batted her eyelashes.  
  
Helga was breathing heavily.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Lila," he said, getting a little angry. "If you don't reemmber correctly, I was the one who dumped you. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore,".  
  
"Oh Arnold, just because I slept with somebody else after you refused to have sex with me, doesn't mean I'm totally over you (this is getting freaky)." She smiled, a little too sweetly.  
  
What the... "Get away, Lila. Didn't you hear him? He wants you to leave," Helga said, dead quiet.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Helga. Nobody asked for your opininon. And as far as him wanting me to leave, everybody knows how Arnold regrets missing the chance to be wtih me in be-"  
  
Before Helga realized what she was doing, she stood up fast, and splashed the entire cranberry juice right in Lila's face!  
  
  
  
So I was in a cat-fight scene mood. I don't think this chapter is that great but, we can't all be perfect. Chapter 9 coming soon! R and R guys! 


	9. Food Fight

Sorry for the delay everybody. Just had my last finals. Anyhoo, here's chapter 9.  
  
  
  
Everybody in the cafeteria appeared frozen. The students were either standing in line, frozen, or had their forks and spoons midway to their mouths like statues. Almost everybody was gaping at what this new girl had done to the most bitchy yet popular girl in school.  
  
Arnold, stared at Helga's rage, shocked. But a tiny sparkle of admiration shone in his eyes. As for Gerald, well, his eyes almsot popped out of his head and Phoebe stood near Helga, afraid something really serious might happen. Like Helga's secret getting revealed. She knew Helga would rather die than let the world know of her true feelings for Arnold.  
  
Lila finally got ahold of herself. Her mouth opened wide, she snapped her eyes open. The front of her top was completely red with the stain of cranberry, which dripped all the way down her legs. "You bitch!" she shrieked. "How dare you do this to me!".  
  
Ruth, who had been silently chewing her gum like a moron, stepped up and grabbed Helga roughly by the arm. "Bitch, you better apologize. Else, we'll make you life a livin' hell while you're in this school,". Helga's rage had subsided a bit as she saw pretty little Lila all drenched in red, looking terrible. She pushed Ruth's hand away, and said simply, "Or else what?" she sneered.  
  
"Bitch, you don't know who Lila is. You're nothing compared to her. You're the newcomer so lemme tell you this. Nobody messes with Lila," Wolfgang quipped.  
  
Helga walked towards Wolfgang, pushing Ruth out of the way, so she fell on Curly. "Listen bucko," she started, "I don't give a shit about LILA. She and her little buddies-" she nodded towards Lila's 'cool crowd' "can walk around, looking and talking like imbeciles for all I care. Just leave me and my friends alone, and I promise you won't get hurt,".  
  
Wolfgang stared at Helga in disbelief. This fragile looking girl was threatening to hurt him? He was about to grab her when Lila cut in. "Oh, now I see what the problem appears to be," she said sweetly, looknig at Arnold, then at Helga. "Oh Helga, you're ever so stupid. You thought I'd keep your little secret to myself?". She giggled.  
  
Helga swallowed hard. Arnold gave her a questioning look. Phoebe looked worried. Gerald just wanted to get the hell out of the cafeteria. The whole room was dead silent.  
  
"Helga, Helga. I think it's time we told everybody how much you lov-" before she could finish, Lila was pushed into Wolfgang, and both of them found themselves sprawled on the huge counter where the salsa and mayo were kept in shallow buckets.  
  
"Phoebe!" Gerald cried. Phoebe, who had pushed Lila, stood next to Helga, looking crazy.  
  
Before Lila got a chance to say anything, Harold climbed on top of the table and yelled, "Food fight!" and threw a piece of chocolate cake in the air, which landed in Nadine's hair.  
  
The cafeteria erupted in chaos. Apparently, all was forgotten about Lila and her friends, as food was flinged everywhere! Gerald tried to mush some vanilla cake into Phoebe's face as she ran and giggled hysterically. Helga, had a hand on her heart, breathing hard. Arnold, who was standing, dumbfounded, was watching Helga. She looked relieved. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ruth, Lila, and Wolfgang escaping though the doors.  
  
"Helga, what was all that about?" he asked, a little amused. Helga turned around, and saw Helga's flushed face. She appeared nervous.  
  
"Arnold, all Lila wanted to say was.. well.." she got closer to Arnold, her hands on his shoulders, but her body a little distant from his. She looked at him straight in the eye. This is it, Helga ole girl. You can do it. Tell him how much you love him. She took a deep breath. " Arnold, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now. I-".  
  
A piece of soft tortilla, smothered with cheese came flying and landed on her left cheek with a splat. Helga turned around swiftly, and saw Harold pointing at her, laughing. "What the hell..! Come back here Pink Boy!" she screamed and chased after him.  
  
The chaos continued for two more minutes until finally a loud voice called out. "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?! STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!". Everybody stopped. There stood Principal Warts, a menacing glitter in his eyes. "JUST LOOK AT THIS FILTHY MESS! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR SUCH A DISASTER?! SOMEBODY TELL ME BEFORE I ASSIGN EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU DETENTION!".  
  
Immediately, all fingers pointed on Helga, Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"It's not my fault, Geraldo!" Helga cried. She picked up the sponge and started scrubbing the huge red salsa spot on the floor in front of her. Criminey, what was this stuff made of anyway? This is tough to scrub off! Principal Warts had immediately given all four cafeteria cleanup duty. No one was to leave till the lunch room was spotless. Helga had tied up her long hair in a high pony tail and tied her jacket around her waist. "I mean, just look at her! How can anyone stand such a person?!".  
  
"Yeah but i expected that from you anyway," Gerald said, upset about the fact that he missed basketball practice. "Phoebe honey, what possesed you to push Lila like that?".  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything. She and Helga exchanged a little smile. When Gerald walked away to get a mop, Helga whispered to Phoebe, "Thanks a lot, Pheebs. You saved my butt out there. I owe you one,".  
  
Phoebe winked.  
  
A few minutes later, while Phoebe and Gerald wiped the counter together, talking, Arnold sat next to Helga on the floor. Helga was scooping up some vanilla pudding with a napkin. "Hey Helga," Arnold said, leaning a little closer. "All done?".  
  
"Yeah football head, just have to wipe up this goop".  
  
Arnold leaned even closer. "Why did you do it?".  
  
"Do what?".  
  
"Talked back to Lila. That was pretty brave. Not just any girl would do it. But I've never seen such anger from you. Why did you do that?" Arnold asked softly, staring directly into Helga's eyes.  
  
Helga, this is your chance. It's just the two of us, the moment's perfect. Well, except for the fact that we're not all glamorous looking and under the stars, she thought, smirking while wiping the little cheese off her cheek with the back of her hand. Tell him how you feel, just do it, criminey!  
  
Helga took a deep breath.  
  
Then opened her eyes and looked directly at Arnold.  
  
The emotion in her brain snapped.  
  
"'Cuz you're a pathetic moron, that's why!" Helga yelled. Arnold moved away, surprised. "You wuss, you couldn't stand up to Lila, never mind Wolfgang!".  
  
"That's not true Helga. I just didn't want to start a fight!" he yelled back.  
  
"I couldn't stand Lila taking advantage of you football head! You are such a loser! No wonder Lila dumped you!" she seethed.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight: I dumped Lila, not the other way around. And who asked you to jump in anyway, huh? You're just as bitchy as Lila, Helga!" Arnold yelled.  
  
Helga gasped. That did it. She scooped a handful of vanilla goo and threw it splat on Arnold's face. "See if I ever stick up for YOU, Arnoldo," she jumped up, and walked towards Gerald and Phoebe.  
  
Arnold sat there, trying to wipe the sticky stuff off his face. What's her problem, he thought, infuriated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My, that was long. Once again, sorry for the delay. I'll put up chapter 10 on soon. Stay tuned. 


	10. Jealous?

Sorry for the delay! Chapter 10 is up.  
  
  
  
Autumn had always been Helga's favorite season of the year. Perhaps the atmosphere matched Helga's all-time mood: romance. She found a peaceful feeling at the sound of dry leaves rustling beneath her feet. The breeze gently lifted soft strands of her loose hair as she walked to school. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, she smiled to the memory of the food fight that had happened two months ago, in August. After that day, she and Arnold hadn't talked much. Just an awkward 'hi' or 'hello' if they happened to come across each other. Even in those few moments of contact, she'd make a point of sneering at him or making a snide comment about his slightly football shaped head. Sure, he was one of the most gorgeous creatures she'd ever seen, but she couldn't help it.  
  
As she walked through the dounble glass doors of the school, she caught sight of Phoebe talking to Rhonda. Rhonda had become a casual friend of Helga's, even though they'd tease each other about the way they were in childhood. Walking over to the two, they talked about their French homework, when Arnold turned around the corner with Curly by his side. Rhonda saw them both first, and called to them.  
  
"Curly! And just why didn't you call me last night?" she shrilled.  
  
Helga looked Curly over. He had definitely changed. Sure, the glasses were still there, but better frames. Changing his hairstyle had helped a great deal too. And he had seemed to grow a stong cleft in the chin, which gave him a much stronger, older look. She could see why Rhonda had fallen for him.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Rhonda grabbed him and they made their way through the crowd. "Talk to you people later!" she called to the other three.  
  
"So Arnold," Phoebe spoke first. "Did you get number four on our French homework?".  
  
"Yeah, actually. It took me a long time to look through all the pages in the book but I think it's a verb. But so was-".  
  
"I don't believe it. ARNOLD? Found the answer to something? This football headed geek surprises me each day," Helga laughed. Phoebe winced.  
  
"You know Helga, I've had just about enough of you. Why don't you just shut the hell up, and leave me alone? I don't see you getting an A in French!" Arnold snarled.  
  
"I..." Helga murmered, caught off guard. Fortunately for her, the bell rang. Backing up, she said "Too bad football head. You're lucky the bell rang. Otherwise, I would have given you a thrashing you'd never forget". She ran off.  
  
"And that's supposed to scare me?" Arnold muttered.  
  
He and Phoebe said their goodbyes and he headed for his Art class. That was one of the few classes he and Helga shared. He walked in and found himself looking for somebody. His eyes instinctively rested on Helga. She sat on the table two tables away from him. He had a perfect view of her. In a light blue shirt with short, slightly puffed sleeves and a wide neck that showed a little of her back and front, she looked absolutely exquisite.  
  
Okaaaay, where did that come from? Arnold asked himself.  
  
Helga was writing furiously in a light pink book. He'd catch her writing at least once every day in her book. Laying his school bag on the floor, he walked over to get some clay they were using to make masks. The huge pile of mushy clay lay on the table in front of Helga's and he had to walk by her to get some. As he passed her, who was still writing, his curiosity took over, and glanced over her shoulder to see what he could read in the book. To his surprise, there seemed to be a lot of 'Arnold's written all over the page. He grabbed some clay, and as he was about to get back to his table, he tried sneaking a glance again, but his timing was poor. Helga glanced up and glared at him menacingly.  
  
Whatever...  
  
Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the table and started his little sculpture. Unlike other girls who were 'ewww'ing and 'gross'ing at the cold clay, Helga handled it as if it was no big deal. He smiled slightly.  
  
A few minutes later Mr. Hopkins, the art teacher, asked Arnold and Helga to come up to him after class. Wonder what he wants, he thought idly, unaware that he kept gazing at Helga.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Oh this is just great, stuck with stupid football-head for this stupid poster for the stupid dance!" she muttered, loud enough for Arnold to hear.  
  
"I'm not so happy about this myself, Helga. Just shut up so we can finish this on time, K?" he said, exasperated. Mr. Hopkins had asked the two of them to paint all the posters for the dance. Actually, Arnold had always been given this job in the past. And he didn't mind it either. But with Helga...  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just don't get in my way, Arnoldo," she hissed. They were in the school gym, on the floor making the huge posters and decorations. That didn't seem so bad. What she didn't like was the fact that they were surrounded by cheerleaders, who were practicing their moves. Helga detested cheerleading. She was hoping Arnold would too.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Every five minutes or so she'd catch him staring at the cheerleaders, especially one in particular: Rebecca. She was your average brunette cream pie, every boy's dream. Even though Helga had quite an attractive body, she was still a little skinny, somethnig she couldn't help. Rebecca on the other hand was definitely shapely, with lots of curves. Especially in the short, sleeveless cheerleading outfit, which she kept bending in, her back towards Arnold.  
  
Slut, Helga fumed.  
  
"You'd think with your experience with LILA, you'd be a little smarter, Arnold," she said to Arnold, not quite hiding her disdain for Rebecca.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, and what are you talknig about anyway?" Arnold asked, his eyes not leaving Rebecca for a second.  
  
"I mean Rebecca. Criminy, she's got SLUT written all over her!".  
  
"C'mon Helga, don't you think you're just stereotyping all cheerleaders?" .  
  
Helga painted a huge red 'R' on the thick paper. "Was I talking about cheerleaders, in general, football head? Just her!" she said.  
  
Arnold was about to say something, when Rebecca waved to Arnold, and called him over with her finger. Surprised, Arnold got up and sprinted off.  
  
Five minutes passes. Ten. Fifteen, twenty. Meanwhile, Helga glared at the two, who were laughing and flirting. Well, Rebecca was anyway. Arnold looked pleased but slightly uneasy, she noticed. When he finally came back, she noticed he looked both embarassed yet pleased with himself.  
  
She pretended to look busy as he came back. When he sat down on the floor next to her, she asked casually, "So what did she want?".  
  
"Oh, she asked me if I could take her to the dance," he said dreamily.  
  
Helga felt her anger rise. "Uh, huh. I don't believe you! First Lila, and now HER?" she asked loudly.  
  
Arnold smirked. "Jealous much, Helga?".  
  
"Yeah right.".  
  
"I'm not taking her though," he said, picking up a paintbrush and examining it closely.  
  
"What? Why not? You were practically drooling over her," Helga said, surprised.  
  
"Hey, I was not drooling, ok," he said back, turning slightly red. "Besides, I have somebody else in mind,".  
  
Oh please, please, let him ask me, I'd do ANYTHING, she prayed silently.  
  
"Who's the unlucky girl, football head," Helga said before pinching herself. Great, even if he was about to ask me to the dance, now he won't.  
  
Arnold laughed. "Wouldn't you wanna know?" he whispered leaning closer.  
  
Helga stared into his deep green eyes, before shaking her head slightly and pushed him back by the chest. Too late, she realized her hands were covered with paint.  
  
There, right on Arnold's shirt, lay two hand prints. "Helga, that was my favorite shirt!" he screamed.  
  
Helga doubled over in laughter. "And I care about your stupid shirt because?".  
  
She got her answer. In the next two seconds, her cheeks were covered with two huge streaks of green. 


	11. A Crush?

Chapter 11. It's pretty short since I feel incredibly uninspired. Oh well. :)  
  
I don't own Hey Arnold!. You know what? I won't say this again.  
  
  
  
Arnold walked back home with a goofy grin on his face. On the way, he received some stares from people passing by, probably because his entire shirt, and some parts of his jeans, were covered with green and purple handprints. That was some paint fight he and Helga had been in. But this time, they made sure not to mess the gym floor, or else they might have been stuck there all night trying to clean the mess. It was 6:15 in the early evening, and with the sun almost set, the sky was a beautiful orange with fluffy pink clouds. They had finally finished half an hour ago, and he and Helga had gone their separate ways home. He had never seen Helga this happy. He smiled again.  
  
Approaching the Sunset Arms, Arnold saw his grandfather sweeping the side of the stoop with a large broom and singing. Arnold climbed a couple of steps and sat down on the stoop, gazing at the cotton candy-like clouds.  
  
"Ohhh, you big beautiful doll, you great big beautiful doll! So silky's your hair, and complexion so fair, and la la la la la, la la, I don't know the words, but I don't care!" Grandpa Phil sang, his voice hitting a high pitch near the end. He turned around and saw Arnold. "Oh, hey there shortman, how was school?" he asked casually, resuming his sweeping.  
  
"It was great, Grandpa," Arnold said, still gazing at the clouds.  
  
"Woaho! I see you had quite an accident there, boy! What happened?" asked Grandpa, after taking a closer look at Arnold.  
  
"Aww, this girl and I were making posters for the Fall dance, and we had a little fight," Arnold said, half smiling.  
  
"Hmmm," Grandpa looked at Arnold a little closer. "You don't seem too mad about it.".  
  
"Nah, Grandpa, it was kinda fun,".  
  
"Then this can mean only two things. Either this world has turned topsy turvy where getting dirty makes you happy, or you like this girl,".  
  
"Well...".  
  
"Aha! I knew it!".  
  
"I'm not even sure if I like her that much, Grandpa. I mean, she used to pick on me when we were kids, and she still does, not as much though. Even if I'm sure I like her, it doesn't have to mean she likes me too, does it?" Arnold asked, still staring up at the sky. The clouds were starting to turn purple.  
  
"Ya know, this reminds me of the time when I was a kid. You age, Arnold. Have I ever told you about-".  
  
"Actually, Grandpa-".  
  
"This girl used to pick on me all the time. I'd get into a lotta trouble 'cuz of her. Later, I learned she had a thing for me since elementary. Her friend told me so," Grandpa said, with a far away look in his eyes and a wide smile. "Heh heh, yup, good ole times,".  
  
"Well," Arnold looked at his grandfather inquisitively. He didn't answer. "What happened to her?" he prodded.  
  
"She's Pookie, Arnold, your Grandma. Boy, is she one in a million. Hoho!" Grandpa laughed.  
  
Arnold imagined himself and Helga, hand in hand, saying "I do" in front of millions of people in front of a minister.  
  
"Okaaaaay...".  
  
"You better clean up, Shortman. It's almost time for dinner. Your Grandma's made Watermelon truffles for desert," Grandpa said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"'Kay Grandpa," Arnold said, getting up and turning towards the door. Suddenly, he heard Grandpa scream with laughter. He turned around quickly to see his grandfather bent, laughing hard and slapping his knee. "What's so funny, Grandpa?" he asked.  
  
"Now I see why you enjoyed your paint fight with that girl so much, Arnold," Grandpa guffawed. He pointed towards Arnold's tush. Confused, Arnold craned his neck to look at his behind, and saw the cause of Grandpa's mirth. On both sides of his jean-clad tush, were a purple and a green handprint. Arnold blushed.  
  
"Uh..".  
  
"Haha ha hah ha! Woooohoo! Haha HAHA!" Grandpa howled.  
  
Arnold ran up the stairs and straight to his room.  
  
Helga's hands? On his butt? He felt a warm tingling sensation in his chest.  
  
Even while he was in the shower, he couldn't stop thinking of Helga. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked across the room and flopped down onto his bed, staring at the now completely black sky.  
  
Why do I even feel this way about her? he thought dreamily.Was it because she was beautiful? She certainly was. Arnold realized a long time ago, not to just go for the looks, as they can be quite deceiving. But he knew Helga wasn't dumb, or an airhead. He knew she was a wonderful poet, ever since fourth grade, when Mr. Simmons would let Helga's name slip while reciting her moving poetry in class. Even in English class, when they'd be required to write a poem sometimes, she wasn't shy to recite her own poetry, and did it in a dramatic way. She was the top student in English class.  
  
He had always been drawn to Helga, but never this way. During their earlier years, he was just curious about her, wanted to know why she was the way she was. Now he was incredibly attracted to her beauty, her talent. He knew it wasn't love. A crush? Probably halfway there.  
  
Shaking his head, he got up and got dressed for dinner. On the way out of his room, he noticed that he left his pants on the floor. Picking it up, he made his way to the laundary basket in his bathroom. Looking at the handprints again, he stopped and smiled. Tossing the pair of jeans on his bed, he walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. 


	12. The dance

And here's chapter 12, FINALLY.  
  
  
  
"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arn-" Arnold's alarm stopped after Arnold accidentally knocked it off the shelf, causing the potato to split in two. Feeling groggy, he rose to a sitting position and looked at the potato on the floor.  
  
Gross...  
  
The potato, split apart in the middle, had some rotten stems and unidentifiable green and black bruises veining out towards the outer skin of the potato. Well, he thought, I've been using the potato since fourth grade. It only makes sense.  
  
He quickly brushed his teeth and put on an old, worn out pair of khakis and a blue shirt, and walked down the stairs for some breakfast. He had to get to the school gym for some last minute preparations, and Gerald had agreed to help him out before they got back home and got ready for the dance. Opening the fridge, he smiled to himself as he thought of Helga. He hadn't asked her as his date. He almost had, had fright and nervousy not taken over him. He hoped Helga didn't have a date either...  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Around 6:15 pm that day, a frantic Helga was running around her room crazily. It was a casual dance, not a big deal, so she had decided to wear something fun, maybe flirty, but not anything too girly. Finally, she had decided to wear a green top with thin straps and a straight black skirt till the knees, with a little slit on one side. Running the brush one last time through her hair, she tossed it on her bed and twirled around to admire her reflection. Her infamous frown marred her pretty face as she thought of Arnold. "That moron," she murmered affectionately. "Why couldn't he ever ask me to the dance, why, WHY?"  
  
Helga walked out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door to her dad's slightly run-down car. The only other car available was the jeep. Oh yeah, that would look real nice, Helga thought, driving a military jeep to the dance. Starting the car, Helga sighed. She should have just asked him herself. What's the worse that could happen, him saying no? And even if he did say no, so what? Helga had always managed to twist the situation around to suit her. He's probably asked some dumb, perfect girl to the dance anyway, she sneered to herself. Ten minutes later, Helga arrived at the school. After parking the car, Helga checked to see if what little make-up on her face was alright. She got out of the car and walked towards the gym, wondering how Arnold thought she looked.  
  
Inside the gym, an anxious Arnold looked around the dim, warm room. Tossing the empty paper cup into the trash, he leaned against the wall, his eyes fixed on the gym entrance. Gerald sauntered up, placing an arm on his shoulder. "C'mon Arnold, grab somebody and dance already. Doesn't look much fun, standin' there doin' nothin'," he said.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Gerald," Arnold replied. Glancing at the doorway one more time he said, "Nah, I have enough punch, thanks" he said.  
  
Gerald raised an eyebrow. "You okay, man?" he asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?".  
  
Gerald shook his head.  
  
"So, why aren't you dancing with Phoebe?" Arnold asked, trying to change the topic.  
  
Gerald laughed. "Who knew that girl could dance? She's got me sweatin'. She's over by the DJ, talkin' to Rhonda and Nadine,". He pointed to where the trio stood, engrossed in deep conversation.  
  
Arnold smiled. Phoebe looked beautiful, in a navy sleeveless, knee-length dress, and her hair swept up and tied in place with two chopsticks (that's it, right?). She had lost the glasses and had on contacts, which were reserved for special occassions like these. Arnold himself had taken pains to decide what to wear. Finally, he had decided on a pair of khakis and a navy shirt. Normally he wouldn't spend this much time on clothes but he wanted to make sure he looked good enough for Helga.  
  
Arnold felt a jolt in the heart. Why on earth did he want to impress Helga? The girl had always picked on him and still does. She probably hates his guts. And he was never too fond of her either. So what's wrong now?  
  
As if on cue, Helga walked in. And as Gerald watched, Arnold's mouth slowly hung open. He raised his eye brows again. Then he looked where Arnold was gaping and he too found himself staring.  
  
This can't be Helga, Arnold thought as he watched the gorgeous girl glide gracefully into the big room. Some of the kids had stopped talking a minute to admire the way she looked, but that was all. As he watched with admiring disbelief, Helga spotted Phoebe and walked towards her friend. She passed Harold, Sid, and Stinky when Sid accidentally stepped back from the wall and bumped into Helga.  
  
"Watch it, you bunch of chuckleheads!" she hissed, waving her fist. Arnold grinned. That was more like it. Her threat didn't sound as menacing as it might have a few years ago, but she had the same fierce expression that's for sure. Sid held up his hands in mock surrender, and the three snickered.  
  
As the group of four girls started chatting, Arnold grabbed Gerald's arm and shook him a little. "Gerald, do you think you could dance with Phoebe for a while and get rid of Rhonda and Nadine?" he asked, still staring at Helga.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure, buddy," Gerald replied slowly, eying Arnold suspisciously. The two walked over to the girls and Gerald started smooth talking with the ladies. After a while Nadine walked off to talk to Sheena and Rhonda danced with Curly. Phoebe grinned at Helga and made off with Gerald to the dance floor. Arnold stood alone with Helga.  
  
"So... you look nice," Arnold started.  
  
Helga smirked. "You don't look half so bad yourself, Bucko," she said.  
  
"Yeah. So I was wondering. Doyouwannadance?" Arnold spoke out quickly before he could stop himself.  
  
Helga stared at him a few moments and burst out laughing. "Dance? With YOU?" Shut up, you moron! she mentally scolded herself. This is your chance. He's asking you to dance with him, idiot! Say yes, say yes!  
  
Her ego got in the way, unfortunately. "I wouldn't dance with you if-"  
  
Fortunately for her, Lila walked up swaying her hips. She wore a curve- hugging one piece short strapless satin dress that looked as if she might burst out any second. Flipping her messy, bedroom hair, she stared sexily at Arnold. "Hey honey," she drawled. She glanced sideways to Helga and muttered, "Helga," before turning back to Arnold. She placed a hand on Arnold's shoulder, moved closer and traced a line with her finger on his chest. Arnold grabbed her wrist and roughtly yanked it away from his body. Lila snatched her hand back, slightly annoyed. "Why, whatever seems to be the matter, Arnold?".  
  
"I distinctly remember Arnold telling you to get away from him, LILA" Helga said though her teeth.  
  
"Stay out of this bitch, Arnold's mine tonight," Lila spat back.  
  
"Lila," Arnold began, finally losing his temper. "Why don't you-".  
  
"Doesn't seem that way to me," Helga interrupted and laughed bitterly. "Arnold just asked me to dance with him," she continued, taking Arnold's hand. "So I'm afraid he's MINE for tonight,". The two walked towards the middle of the dance floor where Helga placed her hands on Arnold's shoulder with a smug grin. Arnold, quite amused, slipped his hands around Helga's waist, and the two started swaying with the music.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to dance with me," Arnold said.  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to dance with her," Helga said, slightly nervous.  
  
Arnold leaned closer. "Why?".  
  
"What do you mean, why? I don't want my friends hanging aroudn that slut!" she fumed.  
  
"Am I a friend, then?".  
  
"Doi, why else do you think I snatched you away from LILA?" she asked. "It's not that I WANTED to dance with you. But now that we are, we might as well continue it,".  
  
"Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold smiled. He pulled Helga a little closer. He noticed that Helga kept averting her gaze to the other couples on the dance floor. She seemed to be avoiding looking into Arnold's face. He, on the other hand, was looking intently into her lovely face.  
  
"Are you afraid of me, Helga?"  
  
She just snorted.  
  
"Seems like you're hiding something from me," he whispered.  
  
"Well, Arnoldo, I don't have to tell you EVERYTHING, do I?" and she laughed.  
  
"No but if you ever want to tell me anything, you know I'll always-".  
  
"I have Phoebe for that, Bucko,".  
  
Arnold rolled his eyes. "I give up,".  
  
"Well," Helga began. "There is something. But I'd rather not say it to your face," her voice became soft.  
  
"Alright then," he pulled her even closer, till their bodies almsot touched. Helga rested her head on Arnold's shoulder as they moved to the music. "Better?".  
  
She laughed. "Yeah.". They continued to move slowly to the music. "Well, the thing is...". She hesitated.  
  
"Yes, Helga?".  
  
Should I tell him? I mean, he probably knows already, especialyl with the way we're dancing. Then again, he might be thinking I have some kind of problem and he's being all nice and stuff so I'd tell him what's 'bothering' me, she thought. Yes, that must be it. I have to find out if he likes me just as much. She nodded her head slightly with determination.  
  
Helga purposefully missed a dance step, letting Arnold accidentally step on her toe. It didn't hurt much but she became really dramatic about it anyway. "Criminy, football head, can't you dance right without stepping all over my foot? Ow!".  
  
Arnold's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Helga, but you... I... uh,".  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, blame it on me! Now help me sit in that chair and get me some punch, will ya?". Helga pretended to limp.  
  
Putting an arm around her waist, Arnold helped Helga into the chair. Slightly amused, he walked over to the table, receiving some stares and snickers. I don't know what's Helga's deal, he thought, but she'll fall for me soon. 


	13. So now Gerald knows

I wonder if anyone remembers this story...  
  
Days passed by, and Arnold and Helga became better friends. Both longed to hear those famous three words from the other and were, quite amusingly, unaware of each other's feelings. Even Gerald was in the dark about Arnold's strange behavior in front of Helga, even though he had his suspicions.  
  
Gerald suddenly felt something hard hit his head. He turned around to see Harold, his tank about to burst at the seams from his slightly overweight physique, catching the ball that had bounced off of Gerald's head, pointing at him, laugh and run away. Rubbing his head, Gerald cursed mentally at Harold but decided he'd have his fun with the moron in the locker room. Turning around, he saw Arnold lying on his back on one of the bleachers, staring up at the mess of lights, wires, and iron bars on the ceiling. Occasionally, his chest would visibly rise and fall as if he were sighing.  
  
Gerald sprinted up to Arnold. "Hey man."  
  
"Hey, Gerald."  
  
"Arnold, what's wrong with you, man? Ever since Helga Pataki moved back, you've been acting all... I dunno... all weird and spaced out. You ok?" Gerald asked, slightly concerned.  
  
A tiny smile seemed to form at the corner of his lip. "Ah, Gerald. I don't know how this happened..."  
  
"How what happened?"  
  
"Gerald," Arnold started. He sat up and turned to face his best friend. "You better sit this one down. What I'm about to tell you will shock you greatly. In fact, you might even faint with surprise. Actually, this is so surprising that-"  
  
"You're in love with Helga, aren't you?" Gerald asked simply, his eyes showing the amusement he felt.  
  
Arnold stared at Gerald, shocked. "But how... when?"  
  
"Arnold my man, you know you can't hide stuff like that from me. Or anyone, as a matter of fact. I've seen you drooling over her, sneak-loving gazes at her. You're always on cloud nine, man!" Gerald said, with a little laugh.  
  
"Wow. Did it really show?" Arnold asked, embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, I read your love letter that you had written to Helga. It was inside your history notebook you gave to me in class yesterday. Remember?" At first Arnold's face expressed a look of pure confusion. Then he closed his eyes, remembering the letter. "Oh that one."  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
Arnold let out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't understand it, Gerald. I can't even tell her. What if she doesn't love me back? That would really hurt Gerald. I really love her." Arnold took a deep breath. He looked at the basketball court where Curly was trying frantically to get the ball. "She's just simply amazing, Gerald. She looks so tough from the outside. But I know she's much more than that. She's this intelligent, lovely and caring person in that hard shell of a tomboy."  
  
Gerald rolled his eyes in amusement and disgust. His friend sounded too mushy for his liking. He was about to tell him that he'll ask Phoebe to convey Arnold's feelings to Helga, but then stopped himself. If I tell him that, he'd never let me ask Phoebe. And if not that, I'd have to stick around seeing Arnold mope over Helga like that forever! he thought. Yup, he had just decided. He was going to get Arnold the woman he loved.  
  
"Hey Arnold, don't worry man." Gerald put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. Arnold looked up at him and Gerald saw the sorrow and lovesickness in his eyes. It almost scared him. "Things'll get better. I know it will."  
  
"I hope so," Arnold whispered. At the court, Curly was begging Sid to give him the ball. Irritated, Sid tossed the ball to Curly and suddenly, Curly laughed maniacally and ran out the gym into the rain screaming "Mwahahaha, it's mine! All mine!" So much for the game, Gerald thought. Oh well. It was time to go in and change anyway.  
  
As Gerald slipped on his red T-shirt and walked over to the sink to make sure his hair was good, he caught sight of Harold who had walked out of the shower, completely naked. Remembering the little bump Harold gave him on the head with the ball, Gerald picked up a towel lying on the floor, twisted it quickly, snuck up behind Harold, and let the towel snap sharply. Next thing everyone knew, there was a blur of red out the locker room door, and a very naked and very angry Harold screaming obscenities and dressing hurriedly. "I'll pound you Gerald. Just you wait!" 


	14. A plan

Okay, here it is and sorry about the delay. And I don't own Hey Arnold! Oh and I figured if I said the characters' thoughts were written in italics, maybe they'll show up in italics on the website too?  
Gerald looked up from his copy of a sports magazine he had "borrowed" from his older brother Jamie-O. It's not like he'll even notice, Gerald thought to himself. He's always busy with keeping his car nice an' shiny for his new girlfriend.  
  
His eyes rested on Phoebe's back who happened to be sitting right in front of him. It was eighth period Study Hall, the last of the day. Mr. Randolph sat at the front on a huge desk completely covered with a jigsaw puzzle. No one was to make any noise at all or else he or she would have to face his wrath AND the principal's.  
  
Gerlad had been thinking about the whole Arnold/Helga situation for a while now. He knew he had to do something and he had to do it quick. He didn't think he could stand seeing his pal mope first over Lila in their younger years, and now over Helga. And how long must Arnold remain single?  
  
Phoebe was hunched over her chemistry book, studying diligently for her chemistry exam. Gerald smiled affectionately. His Phoebe. Always the smart one, the sane one, the calm one. He wondered again how long had their relationship continued. It was almost the end of the eleventh grade. He couldn't wait for their senior year to come and go bringing the prom with it.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it of daydreams, Gerald rummaged through the backpack on his floor for his notebook. Unable to find one, he tore off a blank corner of Jamie-O's magazine, figuring his brother wouldn't notice. He rummaged again for his pen, but couldn't find it. Frustrated, he picked up the bag and searched for the pen. Dammit, what do I bring to school anyway? he thought. Inside, he found a couple more sports magazines, an old lace from a tennis shoe, a big opened bag of Lays chips and a half-eaten bar of Snickers that looked about a couple of weeks old.  
  
Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he placed the bag back on the floor and searched for something to write with. His eyes rested on a pen that belonged to the girl sitting next to him. The girl had her head burried in her arms, so it was safe to assume she was asleep. The pen however looked like something he wouldn't be caught dead writing with in a million years. It was a bright pink, too bright, all sparkling with tiny stars dotting the body of the pen, and a huge pink feather at the end of the pen. But Gerald was a desparate man in a desparate situation, and what he wanted to tell Phoebe couldn't wait.  
  
Reaching out with his foot, he dragged the pen to where he was sitting and picked up the pen. Before anyone could see him using the pen, he scribbled furiously on the piece of paper. Folding it a couple of time, he lightly kicked Phoebe's chair. Phoebe turned around with an inquisitive look on her face and Gerald tossed the piece of paper, aiming it on Phoebe's desk. It, however, accidentally slipped inside her shirt.  
  
Gerald mouthed a "sorry" to Phoebe, who's glare relaxed into a small smile. She asked Mr. Randolph to let her use the ladies room.  
  
Gerald sighed. It looked like Arnold's love life had to wait till after class. The girl next to him stirred and raised her head to see Gerald fiddling with her pen. "Hey thanks!" she exclaimed happily. "I was wondering where that pen went!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Oh my goodness! Arnold is in love with Helga?" Phoebe cried, her hand frozen on her locker door as she turned to face Gerald.  
  
"Shhh," Gerald said softly.  
  
"Gerald, you are not fooling around, are you? Because what you are telling me means a lot to Helga. This could change everything!" Phoebe exclaimed, lowering her voice a bit.  
  
"Would I lie to you, Phoebe honey?" Gerald said, a look of innocence and hurt spread across his face. He clutched his heart dramatically and Phoebe giggled.  
  
"Of course not, Gerald," Phoebe said. Her face turned serious as she looked intensely into Gerald's face. "But I have to know if what you're saying is really how Arnold feels."  
  
"Well, I know it's definitely how he feels. I mean look at him, Phoebe. The guy is always on cloud nine. He litereally bumps into everybody at times. And he's always day dreaming in class. Plus, he even told me that he's in love with Helga."  
  
"That is truly amazing. Helga will be so happy when she hears this-" Phoebe gushed.  
  
"Wait-a-sec," Gerald intruded. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Phoebe curiously. "Are you telling me that maybe Helga likes him too?"  
  
Phoebe smiled. She launched into a story of how Helga had been incredibly infatuated with her one true love and how she had managed to hide it so well. All the time Gerald was immensely surprised... and happy. When she finally did finish her story, Gerald had an idea.  
  
"Phoebe, maybe you shouldn't tell Helga about how Arnold feels."  
  
"But why Gerald?"  
  
"Because, Phoebe honey," he drawled, pulling Phoebe into his embrace, "It would be better if Arnold tells Helga himself. I'll just give Arnold the extra boost he needs by telling him about Helga, and they'll be the most romantic love-birds in school, I'll guarantee you that." Then with a look at Phoebe, he added, "After us, of course."  
  
PHoebe giggled. This sounded like the perfect plan. 


	15. I love you

Gerald skidded to a stop on his skateboard outside Arnold's house. The thought of what he was going to tell Arnold in a couple of minutes made him smile for the hundredth time that day. The irony of it all! All this time his pal had been moping around for a girl whom he thought wasn't aware of his existence. And now, he finds out from Phoebe that Helga had been obsessed with him all the time.  
  
After a few hellos with the other boarders on his way up the stairs to Arnold's room, he finally reached the door and opened it. Not seeing Arnold, he closed the door behind him and upon turning around, he sees his best friend in the worst condition imaginable. His room was full of pictures of Helga; every inch of Arnold's carpet had Helga's face on it. Gingerly, Gerald walked over the Arnold's bed, making sure not to step on any of Helga's pictures. "Arnold?"  
  
"Eh?" Came the muffled reply from Arnold from under the covers.  
  
"Hey, Arnold, where'dja get all these pictures from?" Gerald asked. He picked up a picture of Helga and... why was her face in the picture so wrinkled?  
  
"Oh, I just snapped some when she wasn't looking. You know how Helga is. She doesn't like people taking pictures of her."  
  
"Yeah. Hey man, listen. I gotta tell ya somethin'." Gerald let the picture flutter to the floor. Arnold watched it float down to the soft aqua colored carpet. He looks sad, Gerald thought with feeling.  
  
"Ya know, Gerald, maybe I should just start a new life again." Gerald was confused but decided to listen on. "It's Helga, man. I mean, sometimes she'll act like she's a real pal and sometimes she'll just shrug me off. She'd act like she's not interested in me in the least bit."  
  
Gerald proceeded to open his mouth and relieve his friend of his misery. "Arnold, Helga-"  
  
"No, Gerald, let me finish. I've thought about this. I know, this'll be hard. But I've given this a lot of thought and I think I should move on. Helga probably won't ever love me. I know her, probably more than anyone else, I think. I know she's truly a gem from the inside but the way she acts around me, I dunno. It's like I bug her or somethin'."  
  
Gerald rolled his eyes. He saw Arnold walk towards his window. He held on to the patterned metal designs on his window and jutted out his hip. Gerald raised one of his eyebrows. "You know Arnold, if I wasn't seeing Phoebe or if I had THOSE kinds of feelings for a guy, I'd think that pose is really sexy." Arnold didn't reply, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Gerald sat down in Arnold's chair next to the computer table and let out a huge tired sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You know, Arnold, if you knew Helga just as well as you said you do, you'd know that Helga is madly in love with you."  
  
And the next thing he knew, he was half lifted from in his chair and his neck felt a little strangled. His eyes flew open and found a wild-eyed Arnold holding him up by the lapels of his jacket, breathing crazily.  
  
"What did you just say?!"  
  
"Hey, man! I just bought that jacket two days ago! You're wrinklin' it man!" Arnold seemed to have gotten some sense back as he calmed own and released Gerald's jacket.  
  
"But how? I mean... you're not joking are you, Gerald? 'Cuz this is not funny." He turned around to face the window and stood in the same position as before.  
  
"Would I lie to you about something as serious as this? She's heads over heels. Phoebe told me all about it! And Arnold, don't stand like that, man. It's, uh, embarrassing."  
  
Arnold whirled around and found Gerald ironing his jacket on Arnold's ironing board. "Phoebe?"  
  
"Yeah. Phoebe told me all about it," Gerald replied. He carefully smoothed out a wrinkle on the very side of the zipper and grinned at his accomplishment. "She told me that she's been in love with you since we were, like, three. Some umbrella story, or somethin'."  
  
Arnold remembered that day. The first girl in his pre-school class he'd seen. She was all muddy and the rain was pouring down on her and he had lent his umbrella to her.  
  
"So anyways, Phoebe told me about it. Helga confided in Phoebe. I told Phoebe today how badly you've fallen for her and she told me the whole story. So-"  
  
"I need to tell her. I need to tell her now!" Arnold started frantically, already pulling his arms into his own jacket.  
  
"Hey Arnold, remember to take it SLOW. Might not wanna do somethin' crazy and just jump at her. She might just-"  
  
Arnold had already flown out the door.  
  
Oh well, Gerald thought, ironing one of his sleeves.  
  
"Sure, Pheebs. How does tomorrow sound? Cool! Meet me at the mall tomorrow at 9. See ya." Helga hung up the phone and let out a big sigh. She was feeling a little creative all day and was itching to write in her little pink book about Arnold. But all these distractions kept coming up and she couldn't get to it. Criminey, maybe now I can get some work done, she thought, a little irritably.  
  
Just then the door bell rung. CRIMINEY! Her mind screamed. She walked to the door in long strides and swung the door open, hoping to scare off any sales person who dared interrupt her Arnold-dreaming.  
  
She wasn't expecting this. There stood in front of her, at the door, her Arnold, all breathless, bent over, his hands on his knees. Of course, as always, she'd never let her voice betray her innermost feelings. "What's the matter, Arnoldo? You just run a huge marathon or something?" She asked jokingly, with a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
She wasn't expecting this either. Arnold leaned over and touched, just touched and brushed Helga's lips with his own, so softly. It lasted only a few seconds. When he leaned back he didn't look confused or smug about what he did. He looked serious. Even if he did smile a little at Helga's shocked expression.  
  
"Criminey..." She whispered.  
  
Arnold reached out with his arms and held the sides of Helga's arms. "How long have you been hiding this from me, Helga? Did you think I'd just turn my back on you? Did you think I'd just avoid you?" He asked, with a frown on his lips but love in his eyes.  
  
"You sound like I'm pregnant, Arnold." Helga replied, trying to smirk but giving more of a coy smile.  
  
"Gerald told me everything." Arnold said, without smiling at Helga's remark.  
  
"I guess I have to kill him too after I kill you, then." Helga said. Her eyes fixed themselves on one of the buttons on Arnold's jacket.  
  
He had seen plenty of movies. Where the guy comes up with a number of romantic stuff to tell the girl. Now, however, his mind was a complete blank. He couldn't even convey his own feelings to the girl he loved with his heart, dammit.  
  
Arnold leaned forward and kissed Helga again. This time Helga kissed back. She circled her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to hers. He did the same by putting his arms around her. They kissed before Helga pulled away, but was still in his arms.  
  
"What's your problem, pervert? You like feeling girls, don't you?" Helga asked softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Only if the girl's name is Helga G. Pataki. Doi!" Arnold replied, pulling her closer. But there was something in his chest he needed to get off. He wanted to tell her. And he decided to just do it. It's now or never, Arnold thought. "Helga-"  
  
"I love you, Arnold." Helga said, her eyes filling with tears. This time, she practically jumped onto him and they nearly fell into the poison ivy next to Helga's door. They continued to stay in their embrace until finally Arnold pulled back and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Helga. I love you too."  
  
The End :) 


End file.
